


Devil In The Cage

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in a cage with his brother wasn't part of the plan. That's alright, Lucifer prided himself in his gift of improvising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil In The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

  
**Restarting The Game**

“You let him strangle you  
That guided to the past  
If what they say is true  
These wounds are made to last  
You're wreaking havoc under the ultraviolet light  
And all the voices vanish in the night

The sun goes down your eyes look out  
If you're disguised conceal it  
The sun comes up your eyes come out  
You idealize this feeling...”

Ultraviolet by Miami Horror

**\--- Day 1 in the Cage**

Familiarity instantaneously gripped me when I felt the cold chill of binding spells against my back. Each carved symbol seared a brand into the flesh of my being, eyes flaring in wild rage, staring at the towering cage I was once more in. The cage was a curious one, constructed in hollowed levels that overall gave the appearance of a ribcage. Carved in every crevice were ancient spells of binding that Aztec gods bled over, Egyptian deities prayed over, and the Greek supernatural polished. Even the Horsemen crafted a key that could open and close -- the entire universe’s task in keeping me locked up.

Once upon a time, I would have gave a smug grin and laughed at the paranoia everyone shared over simple me. They were so afraid of the truth...

Now? Oh now I was absolutely livid.   Millenniums of planning. Centuries of executing. Decades of placing the pieces in the right place. Oh patience was the key. Pure patience, and in the end I was outed by the oddest of outcomes: Michael’s stubborn vessel, a loyal pigeon-winged peon, Michael himself, and a goddamn car.

A car.

Now that one stung my ego, rushing through my memory on how the light temporarily blinded me. It was as if I was driving, and the car that was about to ram into me was in my blind spot. I couldn’t see it until it happened. Sam gripped me so furiously and with such haste, I could only recall temporary shock before growing dismay. Sam disappointed me. Did he honestly believe that good will come out of his spurt of rebellion? Oh, don’t be fooled, you ignorant apes who have been silently rooting for an opportunity for Sam to one up me. Perhaps you foolishly believed he was still scratching and clawing at the walls of his cranium like some annoyed puppy.

Oh sweetheart, you didn’t know? He gave up a good four hours afterward. Simpered, really, in the corner of his skull. If I could get Sam to fall on his knees the minuet he said ‘yes’ without using any tricks, oh imagine what would happen if I actually did. I suppose, in the end, it was my fault to agree to such a fair fight. I should have re-broken the horse’s legs before teaching it to walk again. Silly and naive me.

From a quick survey of the area, Michael was still nestled in his vessel’s soul and clearly still out of commission. As for Sam? Oh sweet Sam was knocked out. Sleeping in gentle and loving slumber. Unaware of the pure Hell I was going to give him. I suppose, as a loving Devil I am, I should wake him up. “Sam,” I seethed out, my essence staring down at my vessel’s beating soul displayed in all its glory, “You should wake up.” Sam merely twitched before sinking back into that state of unconsciousness, probably utterly exhausted from all that hard work of his.

So what does the devil do to express his undying frustration and the need for Sam to wake up to realize it?

Decisions, decisions.

Might as well choke him. It’s not like Sam could be in any great physical harm. His body was burned rather immediately when he fell through the hole. His soul, however? Oh, it could deal with torture for a long period of time without the sweet relief of death. So with that done, I slipped back inside my vessel, stretching my essence around his esophagus with such precision and care. Than pressure was applied.

Sam was awake immediately, eyes searching and finding no physical attacker before him. Bright confusion danced on his face. Oh please, as if this wasn’t to be expected.

I had to be calm. Excruciating acts of violence are not going to get me anywhere... Well, actually, I got very far with that method... Quick, brutal, to the point... Just lacked class...  Sam was thrashing now, hands grabbing at his neck and trying to tear at hands that did not exist from the outside. He choked out my name, or some sort of grabbled word, but I liked to believe that he had some inkling of understanding it was all me.

Right. Back to being calm. A calm leader gets far. What would I gain from enacting my frustrations on poor, puppy dog Sam and my stubborn brother?

Sam was slowly beginning to give up, limbs twitching.

Satisfaction. Ah yes, that is what would be gained if I give my two cents. Plus, am I not a creature that prides knowledge over idiocracy? I would be merely educating my dear friends and giving them the chance to realize what a terrible mistake they have all made. We all make choices. We all give consent to the choices, whether it is through dismay or joy. In the end we can trace back a family tree of consent where we were given that choice to stay or move. They all made that endearing choice and chance of having an ending like this.

I am going to make the choice to suffocate the brat until he looses consciousness.

Movement stopped and Sam was once more knocked out. Perfect, because Michael was beginning to rouse from his lofty bed.

Michael’s turn.

He woke up with a protective hold on Adam’s soul that was so compliant and loose, it was like water falling through fingertips. No resistance whatsoever... How nice. I peered through half-lidded eyes as I buried myself deep in Sam’s being, watching how he refused to leave Adam in fear that the minuet he did Adam would be swept up by whatever chaos could come to this willing soul. The gesture was sweet, but rather unneeded. I had no reason to hurt Adam, unless it proved beneficial to my cause.

We shall see about that one.

“Oh Father...this is not what I envisioned...” Michael sighed out shakily, running a hand through blonde locks of hair, Adam’s youthful face already harboring a sickly look. That’s right. Big brother Michael has yet to get a real tour of Hell. Now to be stuck in a cage inside of Hell? Talk about being tossed right into the action.

I let Michael walk about, trying to gain his sea legs -- or rather, his hell legs. Hmm, didn’t have a nice ring to it. I’ll make sure to think of some other term that’s a bit more clever. Anyhow, this is my cue. Wish me luck. Break a leg. Don’t say Macbeth on stage, who knows what terrible crime may ensue.

Sam coughed into existence, or at least the illusion I was trying to give. Right now Sam was still quite blacked out, so I got full reign on his soul to manipulate and utilize as I go. Slowly hoisting him up, hand touching his chest, I let Sam cough a good bit to gain some needed attention. Ready for my lines, audience? It’s time to be little Sam Winchester.

_Action!_

“Dean?” Sam exclaimed as if waking up from a bad dream, eyes frantically looking around for his older brother. Finding only Adam staring warily at him, Sam blinked quietly before frantically grabbing at his bearings to ensure he was somewhat whole. “Adam?” came the curious question, Sam’s turn to stare warily at the scrawny blonde.

Michael only stared before shaking his head, “No...Michael. Lucif -- ”

“Where’s Dean? Is he okay? Is he still out there? Is he fine?” came the barrage of worried questions, distraught clear on the young Winchester’s face. Michael seemed to be sympathizing, as if beginning to believe that this here was Sam speaking.

“He’s fine... He’ll be alright, Sam,” Michael began calmly, raising his hands in a gesture for Sam to stop his run-on of questions. “Where’s Lucifer? Is he...” the archangel trailed off, blue eyes staring seriously at the panting Winchester. Sam shook his head, rubbing at his nose before briefly touching his forehead.

“N-No... I...he’s...” he closed his eyes, as if pretending to search for the dormant entity, “Knocked out. He’s out cold.” Trying to get on is feet, he feigned pain shooing through his leg, a hiss leaving his lips. “Please...help me up?” Focusing his gaze on his leg that was giving off this pain, Michael shifted uncomfortably from where he stood in silent debate. Was it a trap? Was it safe? Sam was a good kid, had flaws like everyone else and needed to be guided, and his only true black mark was his destiny. If Lucifer was asleep...what harm would there be to help him up? With that in mind, Michael strolled forward and slipped Sam’s arm around his shoulder as his other arm went around his side.

“Okay, let’s get you -- ah.”

I grinned with mild glee as my arm around Michael’s neck instantly tightened into a headlock, body hastily moving myself to mount him from behind. It was tricky, but I had the advantage of being two steps ahead. Sitting on his back, fingers gripping the back of his head and hair tightly, I clicked my tongue mockingly, “Being a Good Samaritan doesn’t always lead to happy endings, big brother.” I adjusted myself comfortably on the small of his back, my free hand scaling down his vessel’s spine, feeling Michael burn brightly within. I licked the underside of my top jaw, moving the hand to help fist blonde locks.

“Lucifer! How dare you trick -- ”

_SMACK!_

The sound reverberated throughout the cage of a skull being slammed into the cold floor, my face falling into a serene look. Michael was a funny one. Still able to be appalled and call me out on my antics while being beaten. Typical Michael. So stubborn to say his two cents of sainthood on what is right and wrong. Honestly, I found this highly amusing. Tricking Michael was going to become a hobby -- and dear readers, you need a hobby if you’re going to be stuck here for who knows how long again. If only Gabriel saw the light of day it could be two against one like the good old days. Ah well...you lose some brothers....and you kill them.

“Don’t act so surprised,” I dryly replied, pulling his head back to watch him hiss at the stinging pain. Oh, another perk of being in Hell. Everyone gets to feel the pain. Even I. Why? Because we no longer have the safe protection of our meat suit, just our own essence and the souls of our vessels. Not much protection seeing the soul is as fragile as glass. “Did you think we were going to laugh this off and pretend everything is peachy-keen like?” I laughed, gripping tighter on those blonde locks, “Delusional does not suit you at all, brother.”

_SMACK!_

Michael was about to growl something out but was cut off with another harsh hit to the face, crimson dripping out of his nose and staining the clean floors. “What -,” I breathed out raggedly, “Did you say? Didn’t catch it -- ”

An elbow rose and rammed itself into my nose -- or rather, Sam’s nose. I still felt the blow, but Sam was reeling in pain and shock. Stumbling back, twitching in annoyance when my vessel thrashed internally at me as if I was some monkey on his back (which of course, I am, but still...).

Touching the nose, I pinched it before sighing in dismay, properly aligning the limb back into place. Sam yelped in surprise and pain at the sudden action, letting me take back my control of him, a quiet frown forming on my face as I watched Michael rise to his feet. His vessel’s soul was bleeding profusely from a cut on his forehead, my brother taking notice and placing his hand tentatively against the cut. Eyes of bright blue narrowed at me, and I could only give my most charming of smiles. Seems I hit a nerve. Well, that is what happens when you hold so possessively onto your vessel’s soul... You put them at risk of getting hurt.

Just like I am going to with poor Sammy here.  “You’ve made a grave mistake, Lucifer. You’re stepping on a thin line here,” Michael warned, finger pointing at me.

“What,” I drawled out lazily, “I’m just helping him build character -- ”

I was being childish and annoying for a reason, watching that temper of Michael’s flare up in a heartbeat. From my intruding into Sam’s memories in the past, the way Michael reacted and acted is the exact replica of Dean Winchester’s behavior. There were differences...but they paled in comparison to the similarities. So I know what buttons to push when it came to dealing with Dean...but more so with Michael. For example, my older brother was charging at me right now. Insulted at the fact I would harm his vessel’s soul. The whole “I’m an angel and must protect those who cannot protect themselves” deal.

So if that’s the case...

Why not play a trick for a treat? I suppose I can reveal to you my tricks -- tricks I have passed down to Gabriel.

 _“Ah-ah,”_ I cooed, raising my hand up and wagging my finger scoldingly, watching him come to an abrupt stop, “That’s not fair. Why would you hurt Sam to get to me? I’m not quite sure this is Bible savvy.” Michael paused, blinking in silence before narrowing his eyes in annoyance. That’s right. That’s what makes us so different. Michael hesitates when it comes to hurting others -- me? Let’s not ask silly questions here. “But hey...he’s an abomination. So right here,” I raised my hands in surrender before tapping at my jaw, tilting my head so it was better exposed, “Don’t be shy.”

The archangel furrowed his brows, eyes closed as if in thought before shaking his head in growing resolve. “If we were still on the surface, I’d still have to hurt Sam Winchester...whether I liked it or not,” the blonde began, and I gave a nod in agreement as I scooted myself further toward Sam’s back in preparation, “It has to be done.”   Before Michael could pull his fist back and meet his mark, I let my plan burst into play...

...as I watched from a far.   As Michael beat ruthlessly into Sam, I stood behind him and observed with sadistic glee. I got struck with a revelation. An epiphany. Michael and I were destined to fight on Earth’s surface, and the whoever received the planet would decided its future course. We were not on Earth’s surface, so there was another fighting chance. Michael’s true vessel lived on ground level and was quite alive, meaning that Sam Winchester would be brought back to life in the near future. The game has to be restarted. The chess pieces have to align themselves in place, once again.  But why not give myself the upper hand when this all occurs? Why not decimate Sam Winchester’s soul and the soul of his half-brother? That way when Sam is up and alive, and his soul comes knocking back in... Oh, it would open a whole new door for me to enter through.

So let the games begin.


End file.
